Snow Storm
by WildCard 72
Summary: Kakashi puts a Chidori through Narutos chest in the land of Snow. but the fox isnt what saves him. He trains with a Tribe in the North. Now he returns to protect what is most precious to him. The land of Snow.
1. 1 Calm before the storm

Hey this is my new story hope it's good and hopes I have some returning readers. In this fic Team 7 saves the land of snow after learning Chidori and Rasengan. Also Team 7 doesn't go to the exams the first year.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did Kakashi's Icha Icha would burn.

Snow Storm

4493marine

It was one of the best days of Naruto's life. He had just killed a vicious dictator and helped in the return of Princess Yukie to the throne. He was heading back to the boat when Sasuke had confronted him.

"You could never defeat Doto because I couldn't. I bet it was just a fluke. Fight me so I can prove that your a loser." He said

"No I won't fight you my Rasengan would tear through your Chidori and I don't want to kill you." Sighed the blond.

He turned away to go to get on the boat when a Chidori appeared in his chest. Kakashi had driven it through him as he turned around.

"How dare you say you could ever kill an Uchiha. Sasuke would beat you to a bloody pulp. I bet no one even cares if you die you Demon. You killed my sensei. Your nothing but a blemish on this earth you shouldn't be allowed to stand in the presence of someone like me. " Said the scarecrow

Naruto just lay there in a puddle of his own blood as they turned and left. The fox wasn't going to cut it without help he was going to die. All of the sudden he saw a woman appear above him. Her blond hair glistened in the sun and her eyes were soft with kindness.

'An angel. So this is how it ends. Killed by my own sensei. I never became Hokage.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 years later

The Village hidden in the leaves would be holding the Chunin exams this year. Also the Land of snow would be appearing this year. They had become powerful and had learned how to work the generators so that it was spring all the time except for the borders where they had a snow storm up all year long. Travelers would have to take the one train in and out. It had also become a Hidden Village with successful Ninjas that did missions. They were also the leading exporter of crops because of the fertile land.

The Yukikage was supposed to be a powerful man. He had trained in the harsh north of the land of snow. He had lived with a tribe of nomads learning from them and fighting the most ferocious beasts. He couldn't be at the finals but he had sent his finest team. Also the two Sannin would be at the Exams. The news of 3 people as strong as these had brought trade and people from far and wide.

As the Snow Team walked through the gates they were looked at strangely. The lead student had what looked like a bear skin cloak over his shoulders. He had on black cargo pants, combat boots, a mask and some snow goggles. His blond hair was shoulder length and he had what looked like tribal tattoo's and a tribal wolf fang necklace. He had a spear strapped to his back. The man to his left was bald as an egg. He sported sun glasses, snow camo pants, a crimson shirt, combat boots, and a trench coat. He had twin katana's strapped to his back. One was black and had the kanji for death on it and the other one was blood red with blood written on it. The last member had snow white hair and piercing black eyes. he had a black vest with a hood, some shinobi pants, and combat boots. His arms and mouth were wrapped in bandages. He also had what looked like fingerless gloves except for the metal plate was on the palm instead of the back. The woman with them was what was drawing all the attention. She was none other than princess Yukie(she's dressed like shizune)

The guards checked them in and pointed them towards the tower. On the way they got a lot of stares. They walked in and sat down in the lobby to wait until the Hokage was free. A few minutes later the doors opened and out came Team 7.

"Hi guys where's Naruto" asked Yukie.

"He died right after we left killed by one of Doto's loyal subjects." said Kakashi

'Man she would have been great in the Icha Icha movie' he thought

"sorry to hear that who's your new member." The princess replied

"His names Sai." said the Pink Menace

The boy just grunted and stood there not unlike Sasuke except for he wasn't broody looking.

"so this is your team i didn't know you had any Ninja training." Said Sasuke

"No this is someone else's team but he can't be here and so I took his place so I could come to this beautiful city again. This is Onkan Kei "

She gestured to the white haired Kid.

" Nora Shinji " to Baldy

"and Chiarashi Naramo" she pointed to the last one.

They nodded and turned away. After the princess had talked some more to Team 7 she said goodbye and went into the Hokage's office. He was sitting behind his desk. When the walked in he looked up from his pile of work.

"Ahh hello. You must be the snow team." said the old man

"Yes but we have something to discuss. " she said "Naruto Uzamaki was killed by his own sensei."

The old man looked startled.

"How do you know this do you have proof." he said

"I'm still alive he tried to kill me but i was saved by the tribes of the north." Said the blond spear wielder

He took off his mask and the old man gasped. It looked exactly like Naruto except for the fact that he had no whiskers.

"but how? when? what?" he said

"Kakashi put a chidori through my chest because i killed Doto and not Sasuke." replied the blond

"How did you survive." asked the Hokage.

"The Tribes that live in the frozen north saved me. I lived with them and trained in the way of nature manipulation. Also the Fox was killed by my Nature Spirit" he said

"your what "

"The tribes have a way to unlock the spirit that we all hold within us. This spirit can then come outside us and through it we can manipulate nature. Mine is a Snow spirit giving me the power over snow."

"and it killed the Fox"

The room temperature dropped drastically. All of the sudden white wolf sprung from the blonde's chest. It shook itself and stood beside Naruto

"**Yes I did**" Said the wolf "**I drove the fox out back to Nature itself**"

The Hokage was flabbergasted. Naruto put his hand on the wolf's shoulder.

"This is Yukinu" he said

"will you come back to leaf I can punish Kakashi." asked Sarutobi

"N**O**" the blond and the Yukinu said at the same time sounding in unison as one

"We **have** found **Our **place and **we** have **come** back **stronger** than **ever.** We **will** not attack **Konaha** but **if** it **attacks** anyone **we** see **as** precious **we** will **send** snow **storms** to **freeze** this **land** and **we** will **kill** all **that** gets **in** our **way**. Our **one** purpose **is** to **protect** The **Snow** Village **for** it **is** all **that** we **hold** dear."

Outside the wind started snapping, and it grew cold as if to emphasize their point.

Hope you liked it. Its just an idea that popped into my head.


	2. 2 Opening the gate to the heart

Hey so I'm going to work some more on Ch1. About Kakashi killing Naruto its cause he see's him as the fox that killed his sensei. Also what dumass's told me I need to go die cause Naruto wants to save leaf after they beat and hated him. I DIDN'T SAY LEAF I SAID SNOW. He wants to save snow because he found precious people. Also Sasuke and Team 7 did not take the exam their first year because they missed the first one cause they only had 2 members and the second one because the Hokage required that they have a year to work with Sai.

Poll: should it be just Yukie or should I add in someone from the Tribes of the North

Yukie

Yukie/Tribes woman

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did Sakura would die in a painful and pathetic way

Snow Storm Ch 2

4493marine

They were sitting in the hotel. The Hokage had told them about what had happened recently. He had then given them a key to some rooms in a nearby apartment since they would be there for more than a month. Naruto was splayed out on the bed in the room he had been given. He thought back to the day he had almost died.

**FLASHBACK **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto lay on the ground bleeding. The Fox was trying to heal the wound but something was holding back his chakra. The woman had taken him to a camp nearby. He lay in the middle of a big diagram on the floor. 6 strange white and blond haired men sat on the outside in circles that just touched the weird markings on the floor.

Naruto couldn't move or speak and the fox's screaming in his head got further and further away as the men's chanting went on. The woman that had brought him here stood over him. All of the sudden the chanting stopped. Only the woman spoke now.

"lasa við hlið var fyrir hornið hugskot láta út svo langt sem augað eygir andast inni" she shouted.

The marks on the floor started to glow and the men gasped. Tribal Marks just like those on the woman started to appear on his skin. He heard one last roar from the fox before light shot out of the seal on his stomach. The white light slowly turned red and the seal began pulling itself off of his stomach. It twisted and shuddered violently as it pulled off it morphed into a red fox head. The head then exploded with what sounded like a scream, sending orange dust and ink all over the walls.

A Wolf stood over him and his chest was marked. The wolf above him was white and stood at Naruto's waist. Naruto to had changed. He still had what looked like a tribal tattoo's on his body. On his back they came together into a tattoo of a wolf. He looked older and had grown to be as 6 feet tall. The wolf looked at him. Naruto could hear its voice in his head and knew that it was his.

"**Be at peace snjór konungur i am Yukinu your spirit**." it said

_"But i don't understand. How can you be my spirit? What happened to the fox?"_

" **I am part of you and you are part of me. Everyone has an animal that is tied to them. But only the strongest can unlock their soul. And as for the Fox I sent him back to the demon realm. You have much to learn. You must use learn how to use your connection to snow.**" END FLASH BACK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had later found out that he had been saved by a woman of the Campbell tribe. One of the weaker tribes that made up the race of people that lived in the frozen north. They didn't call themselves anything. They just recognized themselves by tribe. He had learned all about living in the harshest cold, fighting to survive, and living off the land. He had also learned about Yukinu. Spirit animals were the representation of your soul. The stronger your will, your spirit, the stronger your connection to it. The tribes were governed by their animals. Only the strongest can unlock their spirit, therefore the leaders always had a spirit animal. If the tribe did not have someone with a spirit connection, they were weak and would be treated as inferiors. However someone from a tribe with a lot of spirit connections or strong ones, they were strong and respected. The strongest spirit user was the leader of the tribe, and the strongest tribe was the leader of the tribes.

The Campell tribe had only one. The woman that had saved him whose name was kairi. This had been an upset, considering the tribes didnt have anything to do with outsiders, but when he had unlocked his spirit they had adopted him. He soon became stronger than kairi, making him the leader of the tribe. His spirit was so strong he soon became the strongest of the tribes. He remembered when he had become the voice of the tribes.

FLASHBACK

He stood over his opponent. The man's cougar spirit was being pinned to the ground by Yukinu. The Campbell tribesman cheered at his victory. He was the Voice of the tribes now. After feasting and celebration in Kenderson, the only permanent town the tribes had, Naruto stood before them.

"We will once again rejoin the world of the outsiders" He said

His proclamation was met with shouting and boos.

"I am sorry friends. If it were up to me we would not do such a thing. I know the outside world is a horrible place. But I do not take you back there because its where I was born. If I had my way we would never go back. But something is happening the forces of nature have told me that their is a storm coming. We can either join the world and fight back or continue to hide and be exterminated."

This speech brought on begruding acceptance.

END FLASHBACK

He had taken them to the village of Snow. It had only been a year but the place had really turned around. Yukie was still in charge and she was happy to see Naruto. She brought the Tribes in with loving arms and they fixed the generator. They came up with a way to keep it from snowing everywhere but the borders where it would storm constantly the only way in was the train. They also helped boost the economy with fur trade and other things. Soon Snow was a major force. The Tribes still kept their spirits sacred and followed the old traditions only occasionaly opening the soul of someone outside the tribe.

Snow also helped the Tribes. Now none spirit users could become Ninjas and soon between the spirits and Ninjas Snow could become a Ninja Village. All they needed was a kage.

Thats when the Malestorm in the snow took the job. He helped further the economy. He also respected the wishes of the Tribes and didnt trade with the Leaf Village. Soon it was time for the Chunin Exams. Malestorm sent their best team under the temporary guidance of Yukie. Team Ice was going to sweep the exams.


	3. 3 Music that calmed the beast

Alright it's going to be Yukie and a tribe's woman. Sorry Hinata fans but she isn't the kind of girl I'm looking for to help heal Naruto. Don't worry though she won't be all mousy as you will see in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did Hinata would be more assertive

Snow Storm Ch 3

4493marine

Naruto was taking a walk when he came upon a strange scene. One of the Sound genin was hitting on a Leaf Jonin that he could recognize as Anko the Snake Mistress. She wasn't even paying attention to the genin and didn't notice when 2 other Sound nin grabbed her and injected her with some sort of paralysis shot. She went limp in their arms. Naruto no longer thought the scene was funny. The Sound nin grabbed a Kunai and was going for her shirt when a spear nailed his sleeve to the wall.

The Sound nin ripped his sleeve and turned towards him. Naruto dropped into the Wolf Fang stance of the tribes. It was a stance that was utilized down low on the ground on all fours. It took lots of agility as you dodged and circled the target waiting for an opening to strike using speed to hit vital points. It was perfect for one on one combat against strong opponents. Just then the rookie teams walked up and stopped senseing the tension in the air

His opponent charged straight at him and tried a roundhouse kick to the head. Naruto began dipping and weaving around his enemy's strikes waiting for a mistake. There it was. He deflected his opponents right hand and slid down under it, slamming his elbow into the poor nin's ribcage breaking 3 ribs.

He slammed his hand into the man's chin sending him upwards. He then kicked him in the stomach sending him rocketing into the ground. Blood burst from the nin's mouth as he hit the ground. Naruto kicked him in the shoulder breaking his collar bone. The nin rolled and skidded across the ground until he hit a wall.

2 ANBU dropped onto the street and the 2 remaining Sound nin grabbed their teammate and slunk off. The ANBU thanked him as did the woman. They said they would tell the Hokage what had happened and the team wouldn't compete in the exams. Naruto was confronted by Sasuke.

"Fight me" said the broody bastard.

Naruto's eyes started turning icy and turned duller blue as he had flashes of that day 2 years ago.

"Fight me" repeated the broody bastard

"What you afraid or just stupid" asked Sakura

The temperature dropped and nearby windows started icing up. The other rookies started backing up but Sasuke and Sakura didn't notice the weird weather. It started getting darker in the immediate area even though there were no clouds out. Naruto's breath started coming out in rapid frosty puffs. 2 arms wrapped themselves around his waist as Yukie pulled him into an embrace from behind.

"Its ok, just remember the tree at the top of the hill. Just us, your head in my lap as I play with your hair. The children of Snow playing tag and hide in go seek in the field. You telling them stories of your adventures. The little tribe's kids coming to give you gifts they made for you, little dolls of you and little protective charms to keep you safe." She cooed to him.

His eyes changed back and the weather returned to normal. He walked over and pulled his spear out of the wall.

"Your right Hime. I won't fight him. I have no reason to" he said serenely

He turned and walked away holding the princess's hand.

"Coward." Sasuke scoffed.

"To afraid to fight an Uchiha ya Snow Baby." Yelled Sakura

The rest of the genin weren't so sure. He looked rather ready to kill. Soon Naruto and Yukie split ways as she returned to the hotel.

"I Love You" Naruto said

She just kissed him and left giggling at his blank face and starry eyes. He walked away with his eyes shining and a big grin on his face. No matter how many times she did that it never got old. He continued on until he came to a sign at a ninja bar. The sign was for a battle of the bands for that night at the bar. He took out a scroll that said guitar and looked at it.

'I'm glad I brought this' he said as he went in to sign up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night he was sitting with his team and Yukie waiting for their turn to go up on stage. Most of the bands sucked but occasionally they heard a good song. A girl came in and went into the back she came out without her trench coat. She wore a fishnet shirt and a short skirt. She had put an apron on over it and was working the bar. Naruto almost gasped as she looked up. It was Hinata.

"Hey" she said. "you're the guy that helped Anko today."

He just nodded. Hinata whistled to someone over in the crowd. Anko came up and looked over when Hinata pointed at him. She welcomed him and thanked him again. Apparently she was the owner of the bar.

"Drinks are free for you and your team tonight" she said

They tried to decline but she insisted.

"No it's the least I can do. You boys like music." She asked

"Yep we're playing in the battle of the bands in an hour." Naruto replied

"Really I have to make some phone calls then. But you better be good if I'm inviting friends to hear you."

Hinata invited the rookie teams and Anko invited a few of her interrogation buddies.

When it was their turn the team walked up on stage. Shinji pulled a base out of a scroll and Naruto got ready and stepped up behind the mike. Kei got behind the drums and got set up. Naruto started up and soon he began singing.

**"Black Sheep"**

I was born into a curse  
An outlaw straight from birth  
My mama danced around a fire  
And pulled me from the dirt

I live out in the woods  
I'm not misunderstood  
Maybe you're thinkin' that I won't  
I'm thinkin' that I would

That's why I'm dressed in black  
Ain't ever comin' back  
Cause I'm the black sheep of the family.

No, you look the other way

I'll spit right in your face  
Cause I'm the black sheep of the family

One, one sick son of a gun  
I'm crushin' you for fun  
Don't find yourself on the wrong end  
Of anything I've done

Cause I'll lay you to waste  
I guess I like the taste  
I'll take you out the back door  
And shoot you right in the face

Cause I'm the black sheep of the family

I was born into a curse  
An outlaw straight from birth  
My mama danced around a fire  
And pulled me from the dirt

I live out in the woods  
I'm not misunderstood  
Maybe you're thinkin' that I won't  
I'm thinkin' that I would

That's why I'm dressed in black  
Ain't ever comin' back  
Cause I'm the black sheep of the family.

No, you look the other way

I'll spit right in your face  
Cause I'm the black sheep of the family

One, one sick son of a gun  
I'm crushin' you for fun  
Don't find yourself on the wrong end  
Of anything I've done

Cause I'll lay you to waste  
I guess I like the taste  
I'll take you out the back door  
And shoot you right in the face

Cause I'm the black sheep of the family

At the end of the song every one was ready for more.

"That was just the beginning." Naruto said

They started playing again this time louder and harder.

**Haunted **

You're broken, so am I  
I'm better off alone  
No one to turn to and nothing to call my own  
Outspoken, so am I  
Explosive words that your world wouldn't understand  
Turn away again

You're beaten, so am I  
I've got a heart of stone  
No medication can cure what has taken hold  
You're hurting, so am I  
When I awaken, remember why I've been running from your

World  
Dishonored by your world  
Your world  
I'm haunted by your world

My blood is cold as ice  
Or so I have been told  
Show no emotion, and it can destroy your soul  
Another sacrifice  
To a tormentor your world wouldn't understand  
Turn away again

You're angered, so am I  
A thousand fires burn  
A land of darkness from which I cannot return  
You're aching, so am I  
When I awaken, discover that I've been damaged by your

World  
Dishonored by your world  
Your world  
I'm haunted by your world

(Remember and you might be welcomed  
Amongst the heartless monsters you surround yourself with  
Feeding off the pain and misfortune of others  
A maniacal unit of sub-human parasites  
Warped into a feeding frenzy at the smell of fresh blood  
Open your eyes and see the creatures for what they are  
A swirling mess of hatred and envy  
Don't be naive enough to think you're unaffected  
The conversion has already begun...)

You're frightened, so am I  
A world of demons wait  
Watching the movements and filling my heart with hate  
You're burning, so am I  
When I awaken, discover how I've been ravaged by your

World  
Dishonored by your world  
Your world  
I'm haunted by your world

By the end of the song everyone was amazed and screaming for more. More than one girl could be heard swooning over the hot guys. Shinji's mysterious look, Kei's quiet persona and white hair, and of course Naruto's all around hotness.

"Alright this ones a lil' bit slower." Naruto said

**"Next Contestant"**

I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works  
They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt

Here comes the next contestant

_[CHORUS]_  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant

I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt

Here comes the next contestant

_[CHORUS]_

I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's getting hurt

Here comes the next contestant

_[CHORUS]_  
I wish you'd do it again  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
I wish you'd do it again  
This time somebody's getting hurt

There goes the next contestant

They played a couple more songs before they went to hang out with Anko, Hinata and their friends. By the time it was all over everyone went home happy. The great night was over by tomorrow they would begin the exams and they would be pitted against each other but today they were all friends.


	4. 4 Echo

Ok for those of your that said that song fics suck that's a valid opinion. Now for those that make fun of it you guys need to get a life. Anyways sorry about the song's I was just writing a chapter for before the exams and needed to fill it up. I also use this as a chance to meet Anko and Hinata. This will help the plot later so don't worry. Plus it shows that Hinata isn't all mousy anymore. What better way than to be a bartender.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did Itachi would neuter Sasuke

Snow Storm Ch

4493marine

Naruto and his team woke up early and went to the academy for the exams. They arrived at room 301 and something was off. They couldn't quite place it but something wasn't right.

"We only went up one flight of stairs." Kei whispered

"Your right must be a genjutsu." Shinji said

Naruto just walked through the door to spring the trap. Two Ninja jumped out and barred the door.

"You guys are weak. We failed this test twice already so how can someone as weak…."

His sentence never got finished as Shinji slammed him into the wall. Kei just slammed his hands together and the other one fell down. The genjutsu fell and they continued to class room 301. They sat down in the corner and Naruto lay down and covered his eyes.

Awhile later he awoke because of a loud noise. Naruto noticed a man on his knees and a one of the last sound team members standing over him. He looked at Kei and noticed the color of his eyes had changed to white and they were vibrating.

"Sound waves" was all he said.

Naruto turned and looked at the device on his arm. It must manipulate sound to throw your balance off. Kei would be the only one able to take him on for any period of time or up close. Kei's eyes allowed him to see and manipulate sound waves. He was one of the last of his clan.

The examiners broke it up and they all started taking the test. They used a unique sound code that only Kei could hear and he would transmit sound waves to them so only they could hear him. They finished and lay back to await the rest of the test. The examiners were surprised and knew they cheated but they couldn't accuse them of it cause no one saw it. While they were waiting Naruto saw the sound team using the vibrations in the air to tell the answers.

He signaled Kei and told him to mess with them. Kei activated his eyes and started throwing and blending the sounds in the room. The sound team couldn't get the right answer and the rest of the people in the room were getting nervous of the sound. Team after team was sent out for cheating.

At the end of the test the examiner asked them to choose a member of their team's to fail. The teammate would be sent back and would have to take it next time. People started writhing and Naruto and his team nodded to each other. They all stood up at the same time and started to leave everyone was surprised but a few followed suit.

"what are you doing" the examiner asked.

"I will not advance because I sold out my teammate. We are friends and comrades we all pass or none of us" He yelled at the examiner.

He slammed the door behind him and a few more people left. Only the coldest or most backstabbing of them stayed. The examiner looked at them and pointed to a side door.

"Leave." He said

"Where is the next part" one of the genin asked

"You fail. You would sell out your teammates for a rank. That is not why we put you in teams. It's for teamwork and camaraderie. Now leave ya bunch of low life scum." He Yelled

They left with much grumbling. The rest of them were in the next room. They had been told that they would advance and were on the way to the Forrest of Death. When they got there a young woman was standing there with 3 dogs.

"My name is Hana, from the Inuzuka clan. Kiba shut up." She said

"I will be your examiner. You have 3 days to run around in this little playground back here while the examiners track you. You have to keep this scroll safe." She held out a scroll with the words "THE GOODS" on it while the other chunin gave out one to each team.

"You get three hours head start. Your time starts now." She walked off leaving the kids standing there confused.

Naruto and his team took off towards the forest first. As they got to the edge of the forest the others took the cue and started to head in.

A day later Team Ice found a cave that looked like it went under ground a good ways. They went in and traveled for awhile taking in the sights. Suddenly they went through a narrow spot. Shinji stopped and unsheathed his swords.

"I'll delay anyone that comes in" He said

Kei nodded and walked away. Naruto started to walk away but turned back.

"Don't get hurt." He said

He took off after Kei and they continued their trek inwards through the winding tunnel. They came to a split and took a right. They came to another.

"Which way." Kei asked

Naruto sat with a thoughtful pose for a minute. Suddenly he had an idea. He started to point the way they had come and spun in a circle. Kei sweat dropped but followed anyway. They got to a giant cavernous area about an hour later. Kei looked around then activated his eyes. He nodded to himself.

"I will stay. Echo give me advantage against dog and other sensitive ears." He said

Naruto continued on until he found a small stream. He followed it for a while until it came to a spring in a big room. Naruto walked into the middle and sat down meditating.

With Shinji  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji sat there and waited for awhile. He sharpened his sword and paced. He heard something. He looked aroung behind him but he couldn't see anything. He hoped it was one of his teammates and not someone that came through another tunnel.

With Kei  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kei sat on a pillar in the center of the cavern. He snapped his fingers every couple seconds. Suddenly two chunin walked in. One was an Inuzuka and the other was just a swordsman.

"Get him." the swordsman shouted but the other man didn't hear him. He tried to reply but they couldn't communicate. They were talking but they couldn't hear each other. Kei stood up and looked at the men.

"I snap and disrupt soundwaves of talking." he said.

The Inuzuka charged him with his partner but their coordination sucked because they couldn't talk to each other. Kei dodge the pair but suddenly stopped moving and pointed to the ground. The man and dog looked down. They lay in a circle of 20 opened scrolls. Kei stomped on one and 10 foot metal poles shot out of the scrolls and stood straight up. Kei threw metal wires around the poles and tied them off.

The man inside decided he had seen enough and started to run up one of the poles. Kei banged the handle of a kunai on the pole next to him and all the poles stared vibrating and humming. The vibrations made it difficult to mould chakra to and the man slipped. Kei began to run around the poles faster than the eye could see, knocking the kunai against the poles. The Inuzuka's sensitive ears started to bleed. His dog began to howl and passed out. The swordsman decided it was time he got involved. He cut one of the poles destroying the sound trap. The Inuzuka jumped out and charged in with the swordsman.

Kei simply dodged the Inuzuka's roundhouse and ran towards the slower swordsman. He jammed his index and middle fingers into the sword like a Hyuga and hummed. He pushed the sound waves of his humming into the sword. The sword vibrated violently and shattered into many small pieces as the sound waves were sent to the weak point at the handle. He jumped backwards onto the pillar in the middle and smiled at the men.

"Good fight. Had fun. Sorry can't let you through to scroll." He said

He slammed the metal plates on his palms together and screamed at the top of his voice. It echoed and the whole cavern was filled with the sound. He pulled his palms out slightly and pulled the sound into his hands. The sound waves became so compacted and condensed that they became visible. A round sphere of sound collected in between his palms and the Chunin charged him. Just as they got to him he let loose the sound blowing them across the cave and into the wall.

Kei stood panting in a 30 foot wide 10 foot deep crater. His eyes deactivated to keep from draining chakra. That last attack had drained him. He collapsed and lay there. Just before he blacked out he saw more chunin go towards Naruto.

"Taicho I have stopped two but I can't go on. More are on the way." he whispered. He then used the last of his energy to throw the message through the halls to his teammate.

So how was the chapter please review and add something more than great fic please.


	5. 5 Snowball fights in the exams

I made an OC that I personnally think rocks.

WildCard: When do I show up

Uhhhhh not in this story

WildCard: Why not I rock Pinky

Ok maybe later but first do the Disclaimer minion

WildCard: He does not own Naruto If he did I would be in it.

Snow Storm Ch 5

4493marine

Naruto sat on the middle of the lake and meditated. He thought about his beautiful girlfriend. His head jerked as Kei's message reached him. He slowly stood and turned just in time to see 5 chunin walk into the room. One ,obviously the leader, stepped forward.

"Surrender your scroll"

Naruto looked at the five of them and sighed.

"Fine" he said tossing the scroll to him. Many thing's happened at once. The Chunin leader opened it and got leveled by a Shadow clone as the real Naruto ran towards a Hyuga clansman. The clone slammed the leader into the wall, knocking him unconcious. The real Naruto was engaged in a taijutsu match with the Hyuga. They were evenly matched and dodged and weaved between blows. He had just started to smile when he felt his body seize up. He noticed one of the Chunin had his hands in the Rat seal.

"Kage mane: Sucess" the man said

"Hey Shikimaru, How ya doin." Naruto said

"I don't know how you know me but check him Neji." The pineapple headed teen said.

Naruto looked at the Hyuga as he approached him.

"Boom" He said. He exploded and sent the Hyuga flying into the wall. The 2 more Chunin ran in and they all looked around trying to find Naruto. They found him sitting on their unconcious leader.

"You guys are good but I used substitution with my Kamikaze Clone" He said standing up. He jumped and threw three exploding Kunai at their feet making them jump back onto the water to avoid the blast. They fell into a defensive position and prepared for an attack. Narutosimply walked onto the water with his hands in his pockets.

"You should feel lucky I'm about to show you a move I got from my first girlfriend just before she died." He said

_DEMONIC ICE MIRRORS_

Water rose and formed into a dome of mirrors. Naruto walked forward and sank into one of the mirrors making it look like they were surrounded by Naruto's. He drew several senbonand took off faster than they could see. When the blurs stopped the five dropped to their knees filled with senbon.

"How would she feel about you using it on a friend. If that is what you profess to be." the pineapple headed Nin asked. This illicited a laugh from Naruto.

"In order to protect her master she put her feelings of friendship and love, and used this very move on me." He said before launching another attack.

Shikimarusat there trying to come up with a plan. Obviously he couldn't gauge the man's position from his voice, so they couldn't go attack him. They would have to bring him to them. Shikimaru started throwing Ninja wire all over the dome. Naruto of course just laughed and dodged through the wire. After a few more assults Shikimaru stopped throwing wire and Naruto stopped moving. The other 4 chunin were knocked out and only Shikimaru was left.

"So what next going to try and get me to stop with more sentimental words. We are ninja we do and see terrible things." Naruto said sadly.

"Checkmate." was the only reply he got.

"What"

"You had to go through this hole here" Shikimaru said pointing to an opening in the wires." It was a trap."

Naruto looked confused and saw an exploding note stuck to his shoe. The explosion sent him through the wall of the cavern and into the room where Kei sat. He looked up and saw his friend sitting there looking at him like an idiot.

"We must have doubled back. You look like shit." He said before getting up and going back into the room he had been in. He saw the chunin had likewise been blown through a wall.

"Looks like I win." He said before whistling. Yukinushowed up withthe scroll in his mouth.

"It's time to go to the meeting place." He said helping his friend up.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They found Shinjiat the meeting place with their hot proctor over his shoulder.

"Can you get a girl without kidnapping her." Narutotried to say with a straight face. He even got Kei to giggle a little bit.

"Ha ha ha. Hardy Har Har. Your hilarious she attacked me and it's not right to leave a lady in a cold dank cave." He said before entering the tower that signaled the end of the exam.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The prelims will be short." Kei observed

"Yes they will" Naruto said watching a grass nin and the Sakura knock each other out. The first three rounds had been boring. A rock nin had beat a sound nin and Sasuke had beat a mist nin with his weird tattoo.

The board began to pair up somebody for the 4th match.

Kei VS Dosu

Dosu looked at the board and decided to give up. Everyone looked at him weird because of the sudden refusal to fight but decided he had seen Kei fight before. They all looked back up at the board.

Naramo VS Kiba

Naruto smiled and stepped back through an ice mirror. This thoroughly scared Kakashi who quickly went to ask the Hokage something. Kiba just barked something about being sure to win and jumping down.

"Kiba give up he is in another league." Hana yelled from the sidelines. "His teamate tricked me and two other proctors you have no chance."

Kiba just ignored her.

"Go Akamaru." He yelled

The boy's dog took off running towards Naruto.

"Yukinu it's time." Naruto said.

Yukinu burst forth from Naurto's body and tackled the poor dog knocking him unconscious.

"Akamaru." Kiba yelled before jumping and turning into a whirling twister.

Naruto simply stood between the boy's attack and Yukinu.

"MOVE" Hana yelled "That is the Inuzuka's most dangerous attacks. You can' t live through this if you take a direct hit."

Naruto just looked into her eyes. Without looking away he rose his right arm. Hana gasped as his eyes turned white. The whirlwind hit and dust swirled outwards blocking eveyone's view. Hana just turned away.

"He's dead." She said. She started to walk away but bumped into Shinji's chest. He put his hand on her shoulder and pointed to the arena.

"It is going to take a lot more than that to kill him." He said. She blushed at the closeness and turned quickly to hide it. Kei noticed the blush from both the Inuzuka and his teammate.

'OH Yeah Black Mail'

Out on the field the dust had begun to settle. Hana gasped at what she saw. In the middle of a small crater stood Naruto holding Kiba by the neck. Naruto's hair had turned white and spiked up like ice. His cloak and shirt had torn off making a few of the females blush. He was quite muscled and had a variety of battle scars across his body. That wasn't what was the weirdest. His skin had become pale white making his tattoo's more prominent. His eyes were still white but they had begun to swirl like a snow storm.

"It is very odd is it not. His eyes I mean." Shinji asked. Hana and a few others just nodded.

"It only happens when he is using his powers. That is his battle form." He added

" How powerfull is he. What powers." the Inuzuka asked.

"The powers of the north. The will of his spirit. Don't you see it. His eyes, his power. He is the Snow Storm of our land." Shinji said.

All other talking was cut off as Naruto began to move. He pulled his hand back and held Kiba at arms length off the ground. His palm began to glow white and ice began to swirl in his hand.

"Do you give" he asked. Kiba was having trouble breathing so he just gave Naruto the finger."Then their is no hope."

_ICE PALM_

He slammed his palm into the boy's stomach sending the boy flying into the wall. Ice and snow swirled between the two combatents. The palm shaped patch of ice on Kiba's shirt began to spread and soon he was encased up to his neck against the wall.

"Three options" Naruto held up 3 fingers.

"You give up and I let you go." He put one down. needles of ice as long as Naruto's forearm positioned themselves against the ice around the boy and several points.

"You don't and I push these needles in you at strategic, painful, and nonleathal points, starting with your right foot and ending with your balls. Until you give" he put another down. Every male in the room thought about a foot and a half long cold ice needle being pushed slowly through their balls and winced.

"And last I get bored and just crush you to death with the ice." He put the last finger down.

He created 20 ice clones and had them stand at the ends of the needles and get ready to push. Kiba gave a defiant look.

"Bring it Frosty." He said and spat at Naruto. Naruto simply froze the spit and made it into a needle.

"Screw this I'm going straight for the balls." He began to run at the poor boy and just as he hit it slid through the ice like a knife through hot butter and..................................."

CLIFF HANGER

I'm just joking I'm not that evil.

Kiba immediately passed out. The needle simply spread out through the ice coating. Naruto turned around and walked up to the side.

"Tell your brother that his steel resolve is a good thing for a ninja to have." The ice began to crack and the clones melted. "However teach him that in something stupid like this exam he needn't get himself killed."

Hey I'm writing again so review it helps keep me going. Also please don't just send great chap. A little suggestion or what you loved would give me an idea what you want and will improve my writing. Help me help you.


End file.
